Life in Middle Earth
by KirarixHiroto4ever
Summary: This is kind of a remix on Lord of the Rings, and I don't have a very good summary for this one, so enjoy!


Chapter One: Life in Middle Earth

Hey, what's up? My name is Ethelinn, Ethelinn Galalinde. Yeah, my name is pretty hard to pronounce, it's pronounced Eth-eh-linn Gal-uh-lind. You might find it hard to believe, but I have 7 siblings; that's including me. All of my siblings are older than me, and have already started their class profession; except me, Angellethesa, and Thalith. We're triplets. A class profession is kind of like a special ability, but you can vary it a lot. For instance, my oldest sister, Rassellien, is a burglar. Don't get me wrong, she's the good kind of burglar, not the bad kind. She can stealth and camouflage with ease, and is good with daggers and knives for weapons.

My second oldest sister Ellewenne is a hunter. And, well, you know what that is. My brother Gulfrik is the third oldest, he's a guardian. He can't be taken down in battle too easily, and he fights with an axe and carries his shield with him wherever he goes.

Sephiliria is 16, just three years older than me. Seph, as I call her, is a champion. She's the kind of girl that just charges into battle, doing before thinking. She uses two long-swords as her weapons. Then comes me, but I don't have a class profession yet, I'm starting my training today.

As for me, I have two other siblings that are the same age as me, we're triplets. One of us triplets, Thalith, likes to keep to himself, but he can fight when he has to. Then comes Angellethesa, not only is she one of us triplets, but she is also my best friend. We do everything together. Thalith and I both have medium ash brown hair, Thalith having a shaggy haircut with bangs covering his eyes, mine goes down just a little above my waist. As for Angellethesa, she has strawberry blonde hair down to the middle of her back, very different from Thalith's and mine.

"Ethelinn, Mom says for me to take you, Angellethesa, and Thalith to you your class profession ceremony." Sephiliria said as she walked into the room. "Okay," I said. I walked into my room to put my shoes on. I was dressed in dark blue skinny jeans with a navy green t-shirt that said, "LM 4 Life" on the front. LM means Lore Master. I wanted to be a lore master _really bad._

Ethelinn, we're going to be late!" Sephiliria called down the hallway. "I'm coming!" I replied as I raced down the hallway, struggling to put on my cape while running down the hallway at the same time. Me, Sephiliria, Angellethesa, and Thalith climbed into our mom's red Mercedes Benz. "You could have made us late, Ethelinn!" Thalith scoffed. "You're going to be a pile of bones when I'm done with you!" I said angrily.

Sephiliria sighed. "Would you two just _shut up_ already? Your bickering is driving me insane!" I was about to retort, but I decided not to. After all, Sephiliria was right.

We drove into a parking lot, where a lot of other 13-year-olds were gathered, waiting for their names to be called. Sephiliria walked off to chat with some of her friends who had younger siblings that were 13. I walked around, trying to see if I could find anyone that I knew, when I realized that I had lost Angellethesa. I turned around frantically, and looked around. I walked toward the stage, then thought maybe she was with Sephiliria and turned back the other way, running into a boy. "Oh, sorry!" I said. The boy looked up. He had dirty blonde hair, and deep purple eyes. "No, I'm sorry. I wasn't looking where I was going." the boy said. "Are you here for your class profession ceremony?" the boy asked. "Yeah." I replied. Then I remembered the reason why I ran into this boy.

"Have you seen a girl with long wavy strawberry blonde hair around here? She's my sister, and I'm looking for her." The boy looked as if he was trying to remember something. "I actually did see someone like that. I think she was standing over by the edge of the stage." he said. My face lit up. "Thanks, I hope you get the class you want!" I said. I started to walk away; when I remembered that I didn't know the boy's name. "Wait, what's your name?" I asked. The boy stopped walking and turned around. "Oh, my name is Aelemyr." he said. "I'm Ethelinn, Ethelinn Galalinde." I replied. "Oh, here comes Angellethesa!" I suddenly remarked, as Angellethesa ran down the pathway. "Hey, where _were _you? I've been looking all over!" Angellethesa said, obviously annoyed and anxious at the same time. "Sorry, I was looking for you when I ran into Aelemyr." I replied, hoping that she wouldn't get into one of her moods. "Aelemyr?" She asked, obviously puzzled. Oops. I had forgotten to introduce Aelemyr to her. "Aelemyr, this is my sister Angellethesa. Angellethesa, this is Aelemyr; I ran into him while looking for you." Angellethesa grinned. "Hey Aelemyr, what's up?" "Um hi." Aelemyr said. I could tell he wasn't comfortable around new people.

"Hey, want to wait together? Me and Ethelinn haven't been called yet." Angellethesa said. Aelemyr didn't even stop to think. "Sure!" he said with a smile. We started chatting, when Sephiliria walked up. "Ethelinn, you should be listening for your name." she said. "Sorry Seph." I said. Aelemyr looked puzzled. "That's my older sister Sephiliria, she's a Champion." I explained. "Oh, I see." Aelemyr said thoughtfully.

"Thalith Galalinde." the loudspeaker said. "Is that boy related to you?" Aelemyr asked. "I wish he wasn't, but yes, he is. Thalith is my twin brother." I said. Aelemyr nodded. "How many siblings do you have?" he asked. "Seven including me." I replied. Aelemyr's eyes grew wide. "You have _that _many brothers and sisters?" he exclaimed. I sighed. "Yup."

"Thalith, upon entering the age of 13, you may now approach the shrine." the announcer said. Thalith walked up to the shrine. This shrine decided which class you were going to be. Thalith put his hand on the shrine. Nothing happened for a few seconds, but then a bright blue light emerged from the center of it. In the circle of bright blue light was a sign; the sign of the warden. "Congratulations Mr. Galalinde, you are a Warden." the announcer said. A few wardens that were sitting at a table together started clapping.

"Angellethesa Galalinde." the announcer said. Angellethesa walked up to the shrine, and held her hand against it. Again, a blue light emitted. Inside the blue light was the faint sign of the Lore Master. "Miss Galalinde, congratulations, you now walk with the class of the Lore Master." the announcer said, as Angellethesa walked off the stage, beaming.

"I can't wait to see what you two are!" Angellethesa said.

"Ethelinn Galalinde." the announcer said. I walked up to the stage and put my hand on the shrine. Just as always, it emitted a bright blue light. But the sign was difficult to read.

In fact, it was a sign I hadn't even seen before!

"Miss Galalinde, it seems you have a rare case. You are a multiclass. It means you have two class professions. Your sign is half Hunter, and half Lore Master." I stood there trying to figure it all out, then I realized I was getting stared at and quietly but quickly walked off the stage.

"Ethelinn, you're a multiclass, that's so cool!" Angellethesa said. I smiled weakly. "Um, yeah." I said.

"Aelemyr Larethian." the announcer said. Aelemyr walked nervously up to the stage and put his hand on the shrine. A blue light shimmered, revealing the symbol of the Rune Keeper. "Well, Mr. Larethian, you are a rune keeper!" the announcer said. "Those are very rare you know." the announcer whispered to Aelemyr as he walked off the stage.

"Wow! A Rune Keeper? That's an advanced special class!" I said. "Do you have any other older siblings that have professions?" Angellethesa asked him. "Yes, I have an older brother, Adamar. He's a Guardian. And an older sister, Cywn; she's a Captain."

"Aelemyr, shaesi air os moraes?" A woman called out, who looked like Aelemyr's mom. "Ai pyl's cyrn, ai por's aelael cym mi tasti caes shor iar!" Aelemyr yelled back. Aelemyr's mother nodded and walked off.

Aelemyr saw our puzzled faces. "I speak Elvish at home; Only me and my brother know English, because we need to know it for traveling." Aelemyr explained. Angellethesa nodded. I started to laugh. Aelemyr looked at me strangely.

"It's okay, we know Elvish, we speak it at home too." I said.

"Oh I see. Did you move here from somewhere?" Aelemyr asked. "Yes, we moved here from Rivendell." Angellethesa explained. Aelemyr grinned. "So did I!" he exclaimed.

"Are you transferring to school at C.P.A?" I asked Aelemyr. "Yes. But I don't want to." he said. His expression looked troubled. "Why not? It's a great place to go, and you get special profession training classes!" I exclaimed. I didn't know why in _Middle Earth_ he wouldn't want to go there! "It seems kind of babyish, but I won't know anyone. I've been homeschooled my whole life." he said. His cheeks turned red with embarrassment. "That's crazy," Angellethesa started to say. Aelemyr's face fell. "Because you'll know _us_!" she finished. Aelemyr's expression changed from shocked to happiness. "Really, you're going there too?" he asked. "Yup, Me, Angellethesa, and Thalith are all going. Plus it's really cool, because you get an academy uniform, with a brooch showing your class profession symbol!" I said.

"I- I guess it's kind of cool." Aelemyr said. "Of _course_ it's cool, the school is so big it's like a mansion, and there's a horse drawn carriage that has to pick up students to go from class to class because the school is so big!"

Angellethesa exclaimed. Just then, Thalith walked up. "Hi Thalith, I heard you're a Warden!" Sephiliria said. "Yup!" Thalith said proudly. "May I have your attention please?" The man on the stage said into the microphone. "All students who will be going to C.P.A, please board the carriages."

We walked over and climbed onto one carriage with a white horse. "Bye guys!" Sephiliria said, as she waved from afar. "Bye Seph!" I said. "See you later Seph!" Angellethesa hollered. "Come visit us!" Thalith said. "I will!" Sephilira yelled, as the carriage took off towards the school.

"So who's this?" Thalith asked, gesturing to Aelemyr. "Oh, I almost forgot! Thalith, this is Aelemyr, he's a Rune Keeper. Aelemyr, this is my stupid brother Thalith." I said, introducing them to each other. "Oh, so now _I'm_ the stupid one? I thought it was _you _who almost made us late!" he retorted. "Would you two SHUT UP ALREADY?" Angellethesa almost screamed. "How many of you in your family are starting their Class Professions today?" Aelemyr suddenly said, trying desperately to change to subject. "Oh just us, we're triplets." I said.

"I didn't know you were triplets!" Aelemyr exclaimed. "I thought we told you!" Angellethesa said. Aelemyr shook his head.

"Attention, we have arrived at C.P.A. Please exit carefully." a man's voice said. I stood up, and walked out into the courtyard, which looked like it could have cost millions to build! Angellethesa, Aelemyr, and Thalith stepped out of the carriage behind me. Aelemyr looked so impressed, I thought he was going to faint.


End file.
